It is often the case that different databases may contain essentially the same information. For example, particular information may be stored in each database as a record comprising a plurality of fields with each field containing a particular attribute of the associated information, such as, for example, a mailing address. Moreover, the attributes of an information record may be stored in one form in one database and in a different form in another database. For example, the street address of 32 South Street may be stored in one database as 32 So St., and stored in another database as 32 S. Street To deal with such differences, those responsible for the management of such databases periodically match corresponding attributes of related records stored in respective databases to identify and reconcile any differences that might be encountered. It can be appreciated that reconciling the contents of the databases is expensive, since it is labor intensive.